


Lonely hearts

by Dannielle_Hotchner



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, BDSM, Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-08
Updated: 2007-07-09
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannielle_Hotchner/pseuds/Dannielle_Hotchner
Summary: Disclaimer:Just the usual I don't own anything but this meager story hoping to please.Authors notes & Warnings: Music list. . . Better together — sitting, waiting, wishing, by John Johnson, and I swear by John Michael Montgomery. It's my life by Bon Jovi, and Lonely no more by Rob Thomas. I turn to you by Christina Aguilera.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer:Just the usual I don't own anything but this meager story hoping to please.  
  
Authors notes & Warnings: Music list. . . Better together — sitting, waiting, wishing, by John Johnson, and I swear by John Michael Montgomery. It's my life by Bon Jovi, and Lonely no more by Rob Thomas. I turn to you by Christina Aguilera.  
  
these fics were co written by Laura and Alex Quinn

* * *

After having a real bad day both Faith and Alex went to their favorite bar to try and unwind. As they were nursing their drinks trying to drown their frustration and men problems both guys walk in.

 

Alex noticed and lets out a groan and pokes Faith.

 

"Oh gods why won't they leave us alone?" Faith groans with a look of despair.

 

"I have no idea. . . maybe we can sneak out the back?"

 

"Then again maybe not," Faith moaned getting up.

 

"Shit!"

 

"Tryin to hide from us?" Mark asks as he moves over and grabs Faith by an arm roughly pulling her to him.

 

"Let her go Mark!" Alex said about to move over, but Arron grabbed her arm then a fist full of her hair forcing her to look at him.

 

"You mind your own girl!"

 

"YOU mind your own Arron! Let me go!" Alex growled reaching up to try and remove his hand from her hair to no avail.

 

"Now you know I'm not going to."

 

As this was going on Logan and Scott walk in to find them and looked around to find that the other people in the bar seemed to be ignoring them.

 

"Logan!" Scott hissed quickly following him.

 

"No man should ever treat a woman like that!" Logan growled at him then moved over.

 

"Look fella this isn't any of your business so scram!" Mark said pulling Faith to him tighter.

 

"Wrong. Let them both go now!"

 

"Give me one good reason to!" Mark asked reaching up to put his hand around Faith's throat.

 

Scott moved to block Logan from the others view just as he raised a hand and extracted his claws in one hand.

 

"Shit!" He cursed letting her go.

"Now you let her go," Scott said raising a hand to his glasses.

 

Arron gave Logan a look then let Alex go. Both rushed to stand behind Scott and Logan.

 

"Your coming with me!" Logan growled grabbing Mark by an arm and dragged him out the back.

 

"What are you going to do?" Arron asked and rushed after them.

 

"Stay here," Scott said to follow.

 

"What do you think he's going to do?" Alex asked a little worried.

 

"Don't really care," Faith said massaging her arm moving to finish her drink.

 

Alex followed looking worried, but finished her drink as well.

 

A few minutes later they walked back and noticed that Logan's shirt and sleeves were wet as if he had washed them off.

 

"Are you ok darlin?" Logan asked moving to check Faith.

 

"I think so."

 

"Are you ok?" Scott asked Alex as he moved to her side.

 

"No, but you knew that," she said still looking worried.

 

"Let's go someplace better ok?" Logan asked.

 

"I don't know Faith, I mean we really don't know them," Alex said.

 

"I know Alex, but they did just save us from those two," Faith said reaching up to brush some of Alex's hair from her face showing off a dark bruise.

 

Logan growled and Scott's jaw tightened.

 

"Now I'm glad we taught them a final lesson!" Logan growled.

 

"Same here," Scott said and moved to wrap an arm around Alex's shoulders.

 

"We'll make sure no one ever mistreats either of you," Logan said moving to wrap his arm around Faith's waist.

 

"Well?" Faith asked Alex.

 

"Ok."

 

"I'm Logan and this is Scott."

 

"Well thank you Logan," Faith said with a soft purr.

 

Logan rose an eyebrow as he looked to Scott.

 

"Who were they anyways?" Scott asked.

 

"Boyfriends that wouldn't take it's over no matter what we said," Alex said with a growl.

 

This time Scott's eyebrow rose.

 

"I hated him," Faith said and glared at the back door.

 

"Well then you have nothin to worry about now that we're here for ya both. Right Scott?" Logan asked reaching out to take his hand.

 

"Of course," Scott said with a smile giving Logan's hand a squeeze and let go.

 

Alex smiled to think to Faith, // I think their lovers. //

 

// You think? //

 

// Ha Ha. //

 

"So where to?" Logan asked.

 

"Let's go to our place?" Alex asked.

 

"Sure."

 

They left and went to the girl's apartment.

 

"If you don't mind me asking, did they beat you often?" Scott asked reaching up to gently hold back Alex's hair to see her face better and frowned.

 

"Whenever we didn't do what they wanted," Alex said as her eyes filled with tears.

 

"Or just because they could," Faith said.

 

"I can't stand it when men do that. No man should ever hit a woman," Logan said moving to check Faith's face and growled finding a dark bruise on her neck.

 

// I want them to stay, // Alex thought to Faith.

// Same here, but we don't even know them or where they live Lex. //

 

// I know, but their so. . . different. //

 

// Yeah. //

 

"Are you ok?" Scott asked reaching up to caress her cheek.

 

"I'll be ok."

 

"I know, but are you ok now?"

 

"No."

 

"Will you let me hold you?"

 

"Yes," Alex said letting go and cried as he held her tenderly only to have her take a quick breath in.

 

"Alex?" He asks pulling back with a worried frown.

 

"I'm ok."

 

"No your not. Logan?"

 

"Their both in bad shape babe," Logan said having noticed that Faith and Alex moved slow and carefully.

 

He then looked around and growled low.

 

Scott looked around and his jaw tightened again.

 

Logan then looked at the time and sighed.

 

"What?" Faith asked.

 

"It's getting late. You both need to get some rest. We'll be back tomorrow ok?"

 

"Oh ok."

 

"Don't worry we'll come by tomorrow ok?" Scott asked.

 

"Sure," Alex said.

 

They left and the girls let out a sigh.

 

"Do you think Logan killed them?"

 

"Good I hope he did," Faith said and moved to the couch and carefully sat down gingerly.

 

"Well as long as no one finds out that it was him that did it," Alex said and carefully sat next to her.

 

"Exactly."

 

Alex yawned.

 

"Well let's head to bed?" Faith said carefully getting up to hold a hand to Alex who took it and let her help her to her feet then lead her to bed.

 

They slept curled around each other.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: please review  


* * *

"You know I wasn't so hot on the idea of killing them but after seeing them and the apartment I'm glad you did," Scott said on their way home as he drove.

 

"Same here. Just wished I made them suffer more. They've got to be bruised in places where no one should have them," Logan said with a growl.

 

"That and Alex has either broken or fractured ribs."

 

Logan growled and punched the dash making Scott jump badly and swerve to quickly recover.

 

"Sorry babe, didn't mean to scare ya," Logan said to reach and place a hand to his thigh and caressed it.

 

"That's ok I understand," Scott said to smile reaching down with one hand to place it over Logan's.

 

Logan then shifted closer and kissed the side of his neck while moving his hand to caress his inner thigh making him moan.

 

"Oh Logan! Not while I'm driving."

 

"Then pull over?" Logan asked moving his hand to his crotch to fondle him while he licked his neck.

 

"Oh gods!" Scott groaned quickly pulling over throwing the truck into park to turn and kiss Logan deeply.

 

Logan moaned as Scott shifted him on his back on the seat only to groan as Scott began to strip them. Once naked Scott wasted no time making love to him making him moan then howl as he came hard feeling Scott come in him hard.

 

Scott then leaned down to lick him clean only to be pulled up for a long passionate kiss.

 

They then got dressed and went home to shower before climbing in bed together.

 

~ ~ ~

 

The next morning Faith and Alex woke to shower dress and eat breakfast. They were sitting in the living room watching the TV when there was a knock on the door.

 

"I'll get it," Faith said and carefully got up to head to the door.

 

She opened it to find two police men standing there.

 

// Oh shit! // She thought to Alex.

"Can I help you?" Faith asked.

 

"We have some bad news. May we come in?"

 

"Sure," she said moving back stiffly.

 

The second cop noticed then frowned noticing the bruise and poked his partner.

 

"What is this about?" Faith asked after she closed the door.

 

"Your boyfriends Mark and Arron were found dead behind the Raven bar."

 

"When?"

 

"This morning by the bartender. Where were you both last night?"

 

"We were at the bar, but we left early and came home."

 

"Was anyone with you?"

 

"New friends, but they left early."

 

"And these new friends how well do you know them?"

 

"Well we just met them last night at the bar."

 

"I see. Do you have their names?"

 

"Only first names."

 

"Which are?"

 

Just as Faith was about to give them false names there was a knock on the door.

 

// Damn! // Alex thought and moved to answer the door.

 

"Hay, everything ok?" Logan asked then spotted the two cops.

 

"Now isn't a good time," Alex said with a smile.

 

"Yeah I see. So we'll come back later. Ok?"

 

"Sure."

 

They left and Logan knew they were being watched. So he led the way to the nearest cafe and picked a booth to order some coffee for them both.

"Their watching us?" Scott asked softly knowing that Logan could hear him.

 

"Yep," Logan said looking at the menu.

 

~ ~ ~


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: please review  


* * *

"Were those the new friends?"

 

"No."

 

"Are you sure? They match the description the bartender gave."

 

"Yeah I'm sure."

 

"Did your boyfriends hit you?"

 

"Oh. . . uh?"

 

"And it's no use lying miss we only want to help you both."

 

"Yeah they did," Alex said looking sad.

 

"What else did they do to you?"

 

"Well. . . " Faith said looking to Alex only to rush to her side as she went into a coughing fit having swallowed the wrong way.

 

"Oh gods!" She groaned wrapping her arms around her ribs turning red.

 

"Miss?" The lead cop asked getting worried.

 

"Oh I. . . can't. . . breathe. . ." she said and passed out.

 

"Damn!" The cop swore and caught her.

 

"She's got allergies and they've been really acting up," Faith said.

 

"I don't think that's what caused this miss."

 

"She's had this happen before," Faith said.

 

"Are you sure?" He asked frowning.

 

"Very. Just lay her on the couch."

 

"Very well," he said and did so.

"Is that all? I need to stay with her."

 

"Yes I think that's all."

 

They left and Faith let out a sigh.

 

Five minutes later Alex woke with a groan and let Faith help her sit up.

 

"Are they gone?" Alex asked.

 

"Yeah. Are you ok?" Faith asked worried.

 

"Not really, but I think I'll be fine."

 

Faith let out a sigh as there was another knock on the door. She got up and answered it to find the bartender.

 

"Hay Sam, what's up?"

 

"Did two cops talk to you both?" He asked as he walked in.

 

"Yeah. About that Sam, are you sure you got the descriptions right?" Alex asked.

 

"Yeah I'm sure. Why?"

 

"Well, there were so many people there. It's easy to get confused," she said in a hypnotic voice.

 

"Yeah so many people. . . now that you mention it I'm not even sure what they looked like," he said eyes glazing over.

 

"Well then, why don't you go and let the cops know. They need to have the right descriptions or they could go after the wrong guys," Faith said.

 

"Huh? Oh yeah your right. What was I thinking. Well I'll see you both later," he said and left.

 

Alex shared a grin with Faith.

 

He walked back to the bar to find the two cops waiting.

 

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

 

"We just wanted to make sure you were sure about the descriptions you gave us before."

 

"Oh, I was thinking about that and now I'm not so sure."

"Oh?" The first cop asked with a frown.

 

"We usually get more than one hundred costumers a night, so it's easy to get confused."

 

"But your sure they were new to the bar right?"

 

"Oh yeah that I know for sure. You know I think they were both about the same height as Mark and dark haired. They were wearing denim."

 

"Your certain now?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Alright. If you have any other tips just let us know."

 

"Sure."

 

They left and called the two cops back from tailing Logan and Scott.

 

"Finally," Logan said and got up to paid the bill and they left.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: please review  


* * *

"Do you think it worked?" Alex asked Faith.

 

"Yeah."

 

She grinned hearing a knock on the door.

 

"You two ok?" Logan asked as she opened the door.

 

"I think so."

 

"What happened?" Scott asked moving in to sit next to Alex.

 

"I had a coughing fit when they were here."

 

"I didn't want to say anything last night, but you've got either broken or fractured ribs."

 

"Yeah I do, but. . . ?"

 

"I know," Scott said and turned to look at Logan.

 

"Ok how about I wrap them for support?"

 

"You know how to?"

 

"Yep."

 

"Ok."

 

"Do you have any wraps?"

 

"Yeah their in the bathroom."

 

"I'll be as gentle as I can be."

 

Alex smiled and they went in.

 

She removed her shirt and saw the look in his eyes.

 

'Damn! If I didn't kill them already I'd kill them now!' Logan thought to himself.

 

"Ok. . . Hmm, we'll need help."

 

"With?" Alex asked.

 

"Well darlin, I know you can't lift your arms very high or hold them up so that's why I need help."

"Faith, can you come in here?" Alex asked opening the door a bit.

 

"Sure," she said and walked in.

 

"Now just help her keep her arms up. Ok?"

 

"Sure."

 

"How's that?" He asked once he was done.

 

"Oh much better. Thanks," she said with a smile.

 

"Your more than welcome darlin," he said smiling himself.

 

He walked out and Faith helped her put her shirt back on.

 

"I think I'm going to really like them," Alex said looking into the mirror at Faith.

 

"Oh?" She asked looking into her reflection's eyes.

 

"He was so upset seeing my back that he thought that if he hadn't killed them that he would defiantly kill them."

 

"Really?"

 

"Really."

 

"Wow. . . So you think their different then. . ."

 

"Very. I think we can trust them. What do you think?"

 

"I agree."

 

~ ~ ~

 

"Well?" Scott asked seeing the look on Logan's face.

 

"That should help her out for now, but I'd really like to get her to the mansion."

 

"I know."

 

~ ~ ~

 

"Feel better?" Scott asked as they walked out.

 

"Yes. Thanks Logan."

"Your more than welcome darlin."

 

"So who's hungry?" Scott asked with a smile.

 

Logan grinned to look to both Faith and Alex.

 

"Well. . ." Faith said and looked to Alex.

 

"My treat," Scott said his smile getting a little bigger.

 

"Really?" Alex asked and she looked to Faith.

 

"Sure, we'd love to," Faith said with a smile.

 

"Great. So where to?"

 

"You mean we get to choose too?" Alex asked surprised.

 

"Yep."

 

She smiled and her eyes became teary but she blinked several times clearing them to look to Faith.

 

She smiled to give a small laugh.

 

"You pick ok?"

 

"Sure," she said.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Later after they returned.

 

"Thank you both," Alex said as they walked in.

 

"Your both welcome," Scott said.

 

"Well it's getting late. How about we come by tomorrow?" Logan said to ask.

 

"Sure," Faith said.

 

"Are you sure you have to go?" Alex asked.

 

"You both need rest. I promise you that we'll be back tomorrow. Ok?" Logan said to ask.

 

"Ok," Alex said.

"We'll come by tomorrow afternoon," Scott said as he and Logan moved to the door.

 

Both smiled then left.

 

"Wow!" Alex said softly once they were alone.

 

"That was. . . different," Faith said.

 

"Their just so different than. . . I want to stay with them."

 

"Well let's find out more about them before you think that Lex."

 

"I know, but I really feel like we can trust them."

 

"I know."

 

On their way home.

 

"I've never seen anyone like them," Scott said as he drove.

 

"What you mean not being able to order for themselves?" Logan asked.

 

"Yeah. How long do you think they were controlling them?"

 

"A few years."

 

"I wish they didn't have to live like that."

 

"Same here, but they've got us now," Logan said reaching to caress Scott's thigh.

 

"Yeah they do. So when do you think would be a good time to get them to the mansion?"

 

"Hmm, not sure," Logan said thinking pulling his hand back to scratch his chin as he looked out the window.

 

"One thing I'd love to do is get rid of everything in that apartment. That way they can start out fresh."

 

"Might not be a bad idea."

 

"What?" Scott asked noticing he was tapping a finger on the arm rest meaning he was thinking.

 

"Did you notice anythin off about Faith?"

"Oh you mean the colar and cuffs? Yeah. What about them?"

 

"I'll bet if I asked her to take them off she'd come up with any number reasons not to."

 

"So you mean Mark forced her to wear them so long that she can't remove them?"

 

"Yep."

 

"So what are you going to do?"

 

"Not sure."

 

"Let's talk to Charles and see if he has any suggestions?"

 

"Not a bad idea. We might need his help with the emotional damage."

 

"True. I still can't believe they didn't know how to order for themselves."

 

"Being a slave for five years is enough."

 

"True," Scott said as he parked and they went in.

 

"How did it go gentlemen?" Charles asked as they walked in.

 

"Not too bad."

 

"How are they?" Charles asked as they moved into the den.

 

"Their doing a little better, but they've got a long way to go," Logan said and moved to sit.

 

"What exactly has been done to them do you think?"

 

"Rape, and beatings on a regular basis," Logan said with a frown.

 

"Oh my. How bad?"

 

Logan just got up and moved next to him then fell to his knees taking his wrists and held his hands on either side of his head opening himself up.

 

With a look of surprise Charles read his mind and saw the apartment then Alex's back as he wrapped her ribs. Then Faith's bruises and colar and cuffs. He pulled back frowning.

 

 

 

"I see. How well do they trust you?"

 

"I'm not sure, but I think they are starting to like us," Scott said with a smile.

 

"Well, that's good. When you can bring them here. As soon as they feel they can trust me I'll see what I can do to help them as well."

 

Logan just smiled and moved to pull Scott to him.

 

"Ok now off to bed with you both," Charles said with a smile.

 

Both Scott and Logan grinned to head to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: please review  


* * *

The next morning after breakfast Scott and Logan head to their apartment.

 

"Hi, come on in?" Alex asked with a big smile seeing that it was Scott and Logan at the door.

 

"Thanks," Scott said smiling back as he and Logan walked in.

 

"Um, would either of you like something to drink?" Alex asked.

 

"Sure, what do you have?" Logan asked.

 

"Water, tea, and soda."

 

"What kind of tea?"

 

"Mint."

 

"Hmm, sounds good."

 

"Then you'd like some?"

 

"Sure," Logan said with a smile.

 

"Scott?"

 

"Yes, please," he said with a smile.

 

Alex smiled then went into the small kitchen and poured two glasses to bring them back and hand them over.

 

"Thanks darlin," Logan said taking his.

 

"Thanks," Scott said still smiling.

 

"Your both welcome," Alex said smiling.

 

"So do you both work?" Faith asked.

 

"Yes," Scott said following them to sit in the living area.

 

"Where at?" Alex asked.

 

"A special school."

 

"Oh, could we go there?" Alex asked.

 

"Sure," Logan said smiling.

 

"When?"

 

"Hmm, how about tomorrow?" Logan asked looking to Scott.

 

"That would be fine with me," he said.

 

"Are you sure?" Faith asked.

 

"Of course."

 

"Great," Alex said with a grin getting to her feet.

 

"We'll go and come by tomorrow?" Logan asked.

 

// Hay that way we can get something better to wear, // Faith thought to Alex.

 

// Yeah! //

 

"Sure. We'll see you both tomorrow," Faith said moving close to Logan smiling.

 

"Tomorrow then," he said with a grin and he and Scott left.

 

"So," Faith said watching the door.

 

"What?" Alex asked.

 

"Oh come on Alex, you can't tell me you haven't sensed it."

 

"You mean Logan being pregnant?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Scott doesn't know yet. I wonder why he hasn't told him."

 

"Good question."

 

"So, it's still early why don't we go to the mall now?"

 

"Sure."

 

They left and went to the mall. They walked around trying to find something that would make both of them look nice. Two hours later they finally found the perfect outfits and walked out smiling and laughing. Just as they got to Faith's car and put their bags away they heard an odd noise. Turning around they found an older man along with two other rough looking men.

 

"What do you want?" Faith asked frowning.

 

"What do I want? The two of you of course," The tall man said and gave them a cruel smile.

 

"No!" Alex said and went to get in the car.

 

"I will not take no for an answer," he said and frowned deeply.

 

"Well like it or not, we're not going with you," Faith said nearly growling.

 

He was getting mad and both Faith and Alex could see that. They quickly got in and took off right as a group of people happened by. He scowled to turn and head to the black truck and took off.

 

"God that was close," Alex said letting out a sigh as Faith sped down the road.

 

"A little too close," she said checking the rear view mirror to make sure they weren't following them.

 

"I don't think he's going to give up."

 

"Your right. The sooner we're with Logan and Scott the better."

 

"Exactly."

 

The next morning they were dressed and ready by the time there was a knock on their door.

 

Alex was grinning as she opened it to find both Scott and Logan standing there.

 

"Hi, come on in?" She asked still smiling.

 

"Thanks. You look really nice," Scott said almost unable to keep his eyes off her.

 

"Thanks," she said closing the door to look down blushing slightly.

 

Logan just grinned seeing Faith and moved over to her.

 

"I really like the new outfit," he said with a grin.

 

"Thanks," Faith said moving closer to him.

 

"Ready to go then?" Scott asked moving close to Alex and wrapped an arm around her waist.

 

"Sure," she said wrapping her arm around his.

 

"Well then why are we still standin here for?" Logan asked pulling Faith to him.

 

They all laughed to head out to Scott's truck. He then drove there.

 

"WOW!" Faith said getting her first sight of the mansion.

 

"Oh my god! You two live and work here?" Alex asked eyes glued to the mansion.

 

"Yep. Impressive huh?" Logan asked grinning.

 

"Very," Faith said.

 

Scott drove up to the main doors and parked. Just as they got out Charles came out.

 

"Faith, Alex, this is Professor Charles Xavier. Professor, these are Faith MacLeod, and Alex Quinn."

 

"Pleased to meet you both," Charles said with a warm smile.

 

"Thanks," Alex said with a smile.

 

"Why don't we go inside?" Charles asked.

 

"Sure," Faith said and they went in.

"Would you two like a tour?" Charles asked thinking as they went in to turn and face them.

 

"Sure," Alex said.

 

"Would you give it Professor?" Scott asked.

 

"Oh?" He asked a little surprised.

 

"We'll be going with it's just that I think you should give this one," Scott said looking to Logan.

 

"I think we both find it fittin if you gave it," Logan said giving Scott a wink.

 

"I see. Very well then. It's just much slower when I give it."

 

"That's ok, we don't mind. Right faith?" Alex said then asked.

 

"No not at all. This is your place after all."

 

"Yes it is," Charles said with a smile and led them through the mansion to end it in the kitchen.

 

"We can take it from here," Logan said.

 

"Very well then I'll leave you four alone. It was a pleasure to meet you both," Charles said smiling.

 

"Like wise," Faith said while Alex just smiled.

 

Once he left Logan and Scott turned to them.

 

"So what else would you like to see?" Logan asked.

 

"Well what would you like to show us?" Faith asked.

 

"Well we could. . ." Alex said.

 

"I think I know what your thinkin babe," Logan said to look to Scott.

 

// You think they want to see our rooms then? // Scott thought to Logan.

 

// Yep. Got a problem with that? //

 

// No. Do you? //

 

// Nope. //

 

"We'll meet back here ok?" Logan asked Scott.

 

"Sure," he said and took Alex's hand.

 

Logan wrapped an arm around Faith's waist and they walked out.

 

"This is a really nice place," Alex said as they walked.

 

"Yes it is. I was very fortunate that Charles took me in when he did."

 

"Oh?"

 

"I was living on the streets blind. He rescued me and brought me here to learn how to use my powers as well as giving me the glasses and a visor to use in battle."

 

"Wow. So without the glasses?"

 

"I can't open my eyes at all. I could punch a hole in a mountain."

 

"WOW!"

 

Scott just smiled. They got to his room and he opened the door and they walked in.

 

"WOW! Nice bed," she said to walk up to it and felt how comfortable it was.

 

"My late girlfriend got it." he said a little sadly.

 

"Oh I'm sorry," Alex said turning to face him.

 

"It's ok."

 

"Is it?"

 

"Yes. I've come to terms with her death and have moved on."

 

"To be with Logan?"

 

"Yes. Does that bother you?"

 

"Not at all. I'm glad you have him to be there for you."

 

"So am I."

 

~ ~ ~

"This is your room?" Faith asked looking around.

 

"Yep."

 

"It's so. . ."

 

"So what?" Logan asked with a frown trying not to place his hand to his belly.

 

"There's no personal touches."

 

"I don't keep much. Too used to being on the road I guess."

 

"Are you ok?" She asked noticing his slight unease.

 

"I'm fine."

 

"But your not really, are you?"

 

"What do you mean?" Logan asked frowning openly now.

 

"Your pregnant."

 

"Oh," he said to think 'Damn she knows!'

 

"Does Scott know?"

 

"Not yet."

 

"Oh?"

 

"I wasn't really sure until yesterday."

 

"I see. When will you tell him?"

 

"Soon."

 

"Good."

 

"Are you ok with that though?"

 

"Oh it's ok I don't mind," she said and gave him a hug.

 

"We should head back down."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yeah."

 

They went back to the kitchen and had some tea.

 

~ ~ ~

 

"Well let's head to the kitchen ok?" Scott asked.

 

"Sure," Alex said and they went down to find Logan and Alex there.

 

"Hay, would you like some tea Alex?" Logan asked about to get to his feet.

 

"Sure."

 

"I'll get it," Faith said and poured two more glasses and brought them to the table.

 

"Thanks," Scott said and frowned looking to Logan who just sipped his tea.

 

"This is a very nice place," Alex said noticing the frown on Scott's face directed at Logan.

 

"I'm glad you like it," Scott said looking to her with a smile.

 

"Well it's getting late we should head home," Faith said.

 

"True. Ready then?" Scott asked.

 

"Sure," Alex said.

 

Logan grabbed the glasses and put them in the sink. They then took them home to head back.

 

"Logan?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Is there something I should know about?"

 

Logan let out a deep sigh and thought it over.

 

"Yeah there is. Let's head to your room ok?"

 

"Sure," Scott said and almost frowned.

 

They walked there and Logan closed the door then moved to the bed and sat down.

Scott moved to sit next to him and shifted to look at him.

 

"I wasn't sure until yesterday, but I am now."

 

"About what?" Scott asked getting a little worried.

 

"I'm pregnant with your baby."

 

"Your what?!" Scott asked shocked.

 

"I'm pregnant. . . are you ok with this Scott?" Logan asked sounding very worried.

 

"I. . . I'm. . . Wow a baby huh?" Scott asked going from shocked to grinning like mad.

 

"Yeah. You ok with it?"

 

"Logan, I'm. . . I'm wow! I'm more than ok with it. Gods I love you!" He said to lean close for a passionate kiss to carefully lay his hand across his belly.

 

Logan grinned as they broke the kiss to lay his hand over Scott's.

 

"I'm only a few weeks along though."

 

"That's ok. . . then Faith knows?"

 

"Yeah. Actually she asked about it, and if you knew."

 

"Oh."

 

"I promised her that I'd tell you tonight."

 

"Good," Scott said and smiled to tenderly kiss him.

 

Logan just smiled back to enjoy the kiss.

 

"Then your going to stay with me from now on."

 

"But what about the girls?"

 

"We'll figure something out."

 

"Ok."


	6. Chapter 6

The Next morning.

 

"How did they like being here?" Charles asked moving into the den to find Scott and Logan relaxing.

 

"They liked it a lot," Scott said.

 

"Did you pick up on anything from them during the tour?" Logan asked interlacing his fingers with Scott's over his belly.

 

"I didn't wan to scare them away. . . are you alright?" He said to ask.

 

"I'm fine," Logan just said to smile.

 

"Scott?" Charles asked seeing him smiling as well.

 

"Logan broke the news to me last night. He's pregnant with my baby."

 

"Oh, I see. Has Hank examined you?"

 

"Yep. Early this mornin."

 

"So how far are you?"

 

"Two and a half weeks."

 

"Ah I see. Well then, I'll leave you both alone," Charles said with a smile and left the room.

 

"Hmm, so what do you want to do today?" Logan asked caressing Scott's wrist.

 

"How about we just be together today?"

 

"Sure."

 

~ ~ ~

 

"So do you think the guys will come over today?" Alex asked.

 

"I don't think so."

 

"Oh?"

 

"I think they'll want to just be by themselves with Scott finding out about the baby."

 

"True. So what are we going to do today then?"

 

"Hmm, good question," Faith said with a smile to move close for a kiss.

 

"Mmm, not a bad idea," Alex said and kissed her back.

 

"Let's take this to our bed huh?"

 

"Sure."

 

They went back into the bedroom to carefully strip each other then moved to the bed kissing more.

 

~ ~ ~

 

"I think I'd like to check on them," Logan said after a few hours of just holding each other close.

 

"Sure," Scott said and got to his feet and helped Logan up smiling.

 

They left and knocked on the door not getting a response. With a frown Logan tried the door to find it unlocked. He looked to Scott and he nodded. They slowly went in to find noting, but the further they went in they heard moaning.

 

// Are they doing what I think their doing? // Scott asked Logan.

 

// Yeah I think so, // Logan thought to smile and slowly make his way to the bedroom.

 

// Logan?! // Scott hissed to him in his mind ans went to grab his arm, but he was out of reach.

 

With a silent sich he followed to get an eye full as they crept in to stand in the bedroom door to find them pleasuring each other.

 

"Faith!" Alex moaned as she reached climax.

 

Scott got hard instantly seeing them, but also got pissed seeing exactly what their condition really was. He knew Logan felt the same way so he turned and began to unfasten Logan's jeans.

 

// Got somethin in mind babe? // Logan asked but was grinning.

 

// Oh yeah, // Scott thought to free Logan's hard cock and dropped to his knees and began to lick and suck it.

 

Faith felt that they were being watched to catch a glimpse of Scott on his knees before Logan sucking his impressive cock right as Alex flipped them over to take her turn pleasuring her.

 

// Logan and Scott are here. . . Oh! And Scott's blowing Logan, // Faith thought to Alex.

 

// Hot enough for you? // Alex asked.

 

// Yeah, but let's give them a show they won't forget? //

 

// Sure. //

 

"Oh god!" Logan groaned watching them and came hard.

 

"Hmm," Scott moaned then stood to turn and watch to get even harder.

 

"Here let me?" Logan asked to drop to his knees and freed Scott's hard cock.

 

"Oh yes!" Scott moaned eyes glued to the girls.

 

"Oh Faith!"

 

"Hmm, Alex!"

 

"Logan!" Scott groaned to pull him to his feet for a passionate kiss.

 

They then tucked themselves away and went into the kitchen to wash their faces and hands. A few minutes later both Faith and Alex walked in smiling. Freshly showered and dressed.

 

"Thought you two weren't going to come over today," Faith said moving to Logan's side.

 

"Oh?" Scott asked holding an arm out to Alex who walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist to rest her head in his shoulder.

 

"Well, we thought you two would want to be alone with you learning about the baby," Faith said placing her hand on Logan's belly.

 

"Ah, well we were, but Logan wanted to check on you," Scott said wrapping his arms around Alex.

 

"Really?" Alex asked raising her head to look at him.

 

"Yep. Just wanted to make sure that your both doin ok," Logan said placing his hand over Faith's over his belly.

 

"Hmm, so do you want to go into the living room to sit and talk?" Faith asked.

 

"Would it bother either of you if we got rid of some of the things in here?" Scott asked.

 

"You mean that stuff. . . no. What do you think Faith?" Alex asked.

 

"Not at all."

 

"Great," Scott said with a grin.

 

They went into the living room, and two hours had all of the stuff from Mark and Arron thrown out in the dumpster.

 

"There much better," Scott said looking around.

 

"It looks kind of empty," Alex said with a frown.

 

"I know. How about you two come and stay at the mansion for a day or two?" Scott asked holding her close again.

 

"Faith?" Alex asked.

 

"Just for a day or two?"

 

"Yeah. You know just to give ya both an idea of what it's like?" Logan asked arms wrapped around her.

 

Both let out a deep sigh.

 

// What do you think? // Alex asked.

 

// It would be a real nice change. . . that way we'll know if we'd like it enough to move there. //

 

// You mean leave here and live with them?! //

 

// Yeah. Why don't you want to? //

 

"If we like it can we stay?" Alex asked.

 

"Sure. We'd love to have you both with us," Scott said giving her a gentle hug.

 

"Sure. We'd love to," Alex said with a smile.

 

Once they packed their bags they left to walk in.

 

"It's nice to see you both again," Charles said moving over.

 

"Thanks," Alex said smiling.

 

"Mr. Summers, can we talk to you?" Kitty asked.

 

"Sure, I'll be back as soon as I can," he left and followed Kitty into the den.

 

"What's that all about?" Faith asked.

 

"A few of the children have some questions on their homework," Charles said leading the way to the kitchen.

 

"Oh."

 

"So I take it the both of are going to stay for a few days?" Charles asked seeing the bags.

 

"Yeah. That's ok right?" Alex asked.

 

"Of course it is. I'm glad you both decided to visit," he said with a smile gently probing their minds.

 

"Where can we put these?" Faith asked.

 

"How about I show you to a guest room for ya to use?" Logan asked.

 

"Sure."

 

"We'll be back," Logan said and they left.

 

"Oh, where did they go?" Scott asked walking in a minute later.

 

"Logan is showing them to a guest room so they can drop off their bags."

 

"Ah."

 

"There's something not right about them," Charles said with a frown.

 

"Oh?" Scott asked getting worried.

 

"I tried to probe their minds gently, but I was blocked."

 

"What would be causing it?"

 

"That I am not sure of."

 

"Well, what did you think of the guest room?" Scott asked seeing them walk in.

 

"It's very nice," Faith said.

 

"I'm glad you like it," Scott said with a smile.

 

"So do you have to teach tomorrow?" Alex asked.

 

"Yes."

 

"I'm sure Scott wouldn't mind if you both sat in just to see what it's like," Logan said looking to him.

 

"I wouldn't mind it at all," Scott said with a smile.

 

"When is your first class?" Alex asked.

 

"Seven am."

 

"Ah. Which subject?"

 

"English."

 

"Well then how about we show you where his first class will be?" Logan asked.

 

"Sure."

 

Later after dinner they showed them to the room and bid them good night to head to their room for the night.

 

The next morning they meet for breakfast. Once they were done they followed Scott to his first class.

 

The other kids were already there and watched Scott and Logan lead them in.

 

"I'll see you three for lunch?" Logan asked.

 

"Oh?" Faith asked.

 

"Don't worry I just need to get ready for my classes," Logan said with a smile then left.

 

Faith and Alex looked from the door where Logan had just left through back to Scott.

 

"Marie?" He asked and a young woman with white streaked hair brown hair walked over.

 

"Yes Mr. Summers?" She asked with a southern accent.

 

"I'd like to introduce you to Faith and Alex. Their going to be staying with us for a few days. Alex, Faith, this is Maire."

 

"Hi," Marie said with a smile.

 

"Hi," Both Faith and Alex said.

 

"Later could you show them the way to Logan's class?" Scott asked Marie.

 

"Sure."

 

"Thanks," Scott said and moved to the front of the room.

 

"I'll sit with ya," Marie said and sat on Alex's left while Faith on her right.

 

Bobby frowned, but turned his attention to the front as Scott started the class.

 

An hour later. . .

 

"Come on I have his class next," Marie said.

 

"Marie?" Bobby asked frowning.

 

"Oh Bobby, these are Faith and Alex. This is Bobby, my boyfriend," Marie said grinning reaching to take his hand.

 

"It's ok Scott just wanted us to feel more comfortable here," Alex said.

 

"Ah I see. So?" He asked not feeling left out now.

"We're off to Logan's class," Marie said with a smile.

 

"Ah. Ok," he said with a smile and they headed off.

 

They got there and walked in.

 

"Wood class?" Alex asked.

 

"Yeah."

 

"So what else does he teach?"

 

"Mechanics."

 

"Ah."

 

Logan walked in wearing blue jeans and a denim long sleeve shirt with a leather apron and his hiking boots.

 

"You've met?" He asked noticing that Marie and Bobby were with them.

 

"Yes. Scott asked Maire to show us here," Faith said.

 

"Good. If you'd like you can sit at the table?" He asked and moved to the large table saw getting a sharp intake from Alex.

 

 

He turned and looked at her to find Maire and Bobby steering Faith and Alex to the table and they sat down. With a frown he started.

 

"Ok, now last class I went over the safety precautions on using any power tools in this room. Did everyone remember to bring their goggles and aprons?"

 

"Uh, no," Bobby said with a frown.

 

"Anyone else? No? Good. I have some extra, just remember to bring yours next time ok Bobby?"

 

"Yes sir," he said taking them and moved to stand next to Marie.

 

"Ok what we're going to work on it simple. This," he said holding up a simple candle holder.

 

"Using which machine?" Kitty asked.

 

"The wood lathe."

"Oh?" Maire asked looking to find several small versions to the large one off to one side of the room.

 

"But first you need to select the wood you want to make your candle holder from, so do so now," he said and they got up one by one to choose a wood block.

 

"The next step is to measure and mark both ends. Mark an X on one end then the center of the other," Logan said holding up a block to demonstrate.

 

Once this was done they moved the machines into place. Logan frowned when Faith moved to move one for him not letting him do it himself.

 

Alex just watched with a stern look and he just watched.

 

Once ready he showed them how to place the blanks so that they were center, then continued to teach them how to turn a simple cylinder.

 

"Ok that's enough for today. Next class I'll show you now to give it shape."

 

All the other kids left leaving him alone with Marie, Bobby, Faith and Alex.

 

"Are you two ok in here?" He asked taking the apron off and hung it up along with the goggles.

 

"We're fine," Faith said.

 

"Alex?" He asked.

 

She just looked at the floor crossing her arms over her chest.

 

"I think we should wait outside Bobby," Maire said and they walked out.

 

"Well?" Logan asked moving to stand in front of Alex.

 

"I don't like the idea of you around these in your condition," she said looking at him.

 

"You don't have to worry I'll be fine."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Alex looked to Faith.

 

"We just don't want you to get hurt," Faith said moving to stand close.

 

"I know darlin. I'll go with and show you to Scott's next class," he said and they walked out into the hall.

 

"Why don't you stay with us?" Alex asked.

 

"I've got to get ready for my next class."

 

"Oh."

 

"Don't worry it's the one right after this class," he said opening the door and held it for them.

 

"Me and Bobby have that class so we can show ya the way there ok?" Marie asked.

 

"Sure," Faith said.

 

They went in and selected seats in the back again and just watched and listened to Scott teach to smile once and a while.

 

Once it was over they gave Scott a smile to get one in return then followed Marie and Bobby to Logan's next class. Once that was over they walked with Logan to meet Scott for lunch.

 

Once it was over they gave Scott a smile to get one in return then followed Marie and Bobby to Logan's next class. Once that was over they walked with Logan to meet Scott for lunch.

 

~ ~ ~


	7. Chapter 7

Not to far away. . .

 

"I will not rest until they are mine," Eric said firmly as he paced in his office.

 

"But how do you plan to get them?" A man asked sitting causally in a chair in front of the metal desk.

 

"Oh I have my ways," he said darkly and move to the desk and opened a drawer to pull out a package.

 

"Are you sure that you really want to do this? Won't Xavier come after you?"

 

"Oh I'm sure Charles would want to, but he won't know where to look," Eric said with a dark smile.

 

"Then be it on your own head," the man said and got up and left.

 

Eric held the package and smiled looking at it with a glee. He then left to make sure things were prepared.

 

~ ~ ~

 

"So, how about after lunch we go out to the boat house?" Scott asked with a smile as they moved into the dinning room.

 

"Sure," Faith said with a smile.

 

Charles watched them with a smile of his own glad to see the girls having fun.

 

~ ~ ~

 

They ate laughing as they talked. After they walked out to the boat house enjoying the warm breezes and clear skis.

 

They stayed outside the boat house for an hour just enjoying the warm day.

 

"Let's head in ok?" Scott asked.

 

"Sure," Alex said taking his hand as they walked in.

 

Just as they entered the living room Logan froze then went to call out a warning but everything went black.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Both Faith and Alex slowly wake to find themselves in a large room and get scared and pissed.

 

"Ah, finally you are mine," Eric said with a grin.

 

"No we're not!" Faith said with a growl as she and Alex stand.

 

Eric grins even more and looks them over to notice that even though they were in their bathing suits they were wearing chokers and wrist cuffs.

 

Both Faith and Alex glare at him looking for a way out but there were several men standing around preventing them from leaving.

 

Eric then grins and looked to one guy in particular.

 

"Well?" He asked him grinning.

 

"I think you deserve something for your services," Eric grinned.

 

"Meaning?" He asked looking to Faith.

 

"You may have her," Eric said with a malicious grin.

 

The guy turned and gave Faith a lecherous grin.

 

She of course had a thought and began to slowly walk towards him with a sway to her hips and a sultry smile. He grinned and went to reach for her but as she got close she extracted a single claw and swiped at him. Then before the others knew what had happened she had swipes at him.

 

Eric flew into a rage and ripped the collar and cuffs off and they sagged to the floor with a groan.

 

"Take them to their rooms now!" Eric yelled and stormed off.

 

But both Faith and Alex slowly rose up on their hands and knees and growled at them. To the men's horror both women suddenly shifted into a black panther and a black wolf.

 

"Holy fuck! Let's get out of here?!" One guy screamed.

 

They went to run but both Faith and Alex began to rip them to shreds.

 

Faith then moves back to the guy she had attacked at first then with a loud growl finishes him off.

 

Just as the man's screams died Eric walked back in and gaped at the scene before him only to see the bloodied animals and tried to block them from him by moving tables and other things in their way, but they jumped over it. In a final attempt to get away he bent the walls but was swiped at by both girls and fled leaving a trail of blood.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Scott slowly came to and moaned softly feeling the headache. He fought to remember where he was and if he had been with anyone.

 

Logan groaned as he woke and went to sit up but felt like he was going to throw up so he laid still.

 

Scott sat bolt upright hearing Logan groan remembering what had happened. He fought the blazing headache and rushed to his side looking around then back at Logan scared for their baby.

 

"Oh my god Logan!" Scott gasped and checked him over.

 

"Whoa Scott, don't!" Logan moaned eyes closed.

 

"Logan, are you ok? Please tell me your ok?"

 

"I'm fine. . . just feel like I'm goin to puke if I move too much."

 

"Oh gods what about the baby? I mean what if . . . what if you loose our baby? I don't want to loose our baby," Scott said all about freaking out.

 

"Hay babe, calm down. Let's get to the mansion and have Hank check. Ok?"

 

"Ok. . . Oh gods! Faith and Alex! Where are they? Faith?! Alex?!" Scott yelled jumping up only to sag to his knees holding onto his head.

 

Back in the mansion Charles instantly picks up on Scott's distress and calls the others.

 

"Ro, Kurt, Hank!"

 

"What is it Professor?" Ro asked rushing to his side.

 

"Something's wrong. Scott's. . . oh god! Faith and Alex are gone!" Charles said eyes loosing focus.

 

"Where are Scott and Logan now?" Hank asked.

 

"Boathouse."

 

They rushed out to find both Scott and Logan in the living room and rushed them to the lab.

 

"Well? How is he and our baby?" Scott asked pacing.

 

"Fine, but you both need to rest," Hank said trying to steer Scott to a bed.

 

"I'm fine Hank. . . We've got to find them. And we've got to find them now!" Scott said pissed.

 

"No you are not fine Scott. You and Logan had been knocked out and need to rest to make sure all ill effects are gone."

 

"I told you I'm fine damn it! Someone took them, and I want them back right now!"

 

"Scott, if you do not calm down I will sedate you. I do not want to but you have to calm down. WE will get them back," Hank said grabbing Scott's arms tightly and lifted him bodily and sat him on the bed.

 

Logan was sitting there growling low and not looking at anyone. He was pissed that he and Scott had been knocked out to get the girls. AND he was pissed that he had been knocked out while being pregnant.

 

"No! I'm team leader," Scott said about to get up but Hank tightened his grip almost hard enough to bruise.

 

"You both are going to stay here and in the lab. Do I make myself clear?"

 

"Yes!" Scott snapped through gritted teeth.

 

"Charles is trying to locate them right now. And when he does we meaning myself, Ro, Kurt, Bobby, Marie and Piotr will rescue them."

 

"Not Marie and Bobby! Leave them here with us," Scott said.

 

Hank sighed to glare at Scott.

 

"Alright. I will have them come down and stay with you both. Will you rest then?"

 

"Sure," Scott said relaxing.

 

A minute later both Bobby and Marie walk in looking worried.

"Logan, are ya ok?" Marie asked walking to his side carefully seeing how he looked.

 

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Rogue he looks very pissed," Bobby said moving to Scott's side.

 

Marie looked Logan in the eyes and knew what he was feeling. Having touched him a few times she knew exactly how he was dealing with this and growled low herself.

 

"Uh, Marie?" Bobby asked nervous.

 

"It's ok Bobby, she has a perfect idea how Logan feels right now," Scott said and moved to Logan and looked him in the eyes.

 

He just pulled Scott close for a deep kiss surprising him causing a startled moan to escape him and he pulled back to look at him worried.

 

"I'm ok. You just really took me by surprise," he said and moved close to be hugged close.

 

~ ~ ~

 

"Well?" Hank asked as Charles emerged from Cerebro.

 

"Their in an old abandoned warehouse twenty miles west of here," Charles said quickly writing down some info to hand it to Hank.

 

"Ok we're on our way," Hank said and headed down to change with the others to take off.

 

They rushed to the warehouse to find it in bad shape. That and all the bodies and blood.

 

"My god what happened here?" Kurt gasped looking around not wanting to move.

 

Storm moved carefully through the bodies and frowned noticing something and turned to get Hank's attention.

 

"Beast?"

 

"What is it?" He asked and moved over.

 

"Does this look familiar to you?" She asked indicating the cuts on the man's body and the scratches on the floor.

 

"Yes it does. Puzzling," he said then gasped seeing something near the worst destruction.

 

"What?" She asked standing to look in the direction and gasped.

 

They rushed over and looked both sad and worried.

 

"I'll let the Professor know," she said quietly and headed out to go to the blackbird.

 

// Professor? //

 

//Yes Ro, what's the news? //

 

// I think we were too late, but I'm not sure. //

 

She could hear his mental sigh before he answered.

 

// Hank will know more when you get back. //

 

// Of course. How are they doing? //

 

// Logan's beyond pissed. Scott's both pissed and worried about Logan and their baby. //

 

// I see. We will be back shortly. //

 

// Good. //

 

Hank crouched down and frowned.

 

"Nightcrawler, please get several lab sheets from the blackbird?"

 

"Ja, of course," Kurt said with sad eyes.

 

He popped out then back to hand them over.

 

Hank carefully wrapped Faith and Alex in them and got them aboard the jet.

 

They then rushed them back to find the lab empty. Hank and Piotr carried them in and gently laid them on the beds.

 

"Thank you Piotr, I can handle it from here."

 

"You are very welcome," he said and left.

 

Hank first scanned Faith to smile he then scanned Alex to grin finding that they were both fully healed.

 

Once he was done he headed up to find Logan and Scott with Charles in the den.

 

"Well?" Logan asked being held by Scott on the couch.

 

"Their both fine. Their fully healed as well."

 

"Really?" Scott asked surprised to look and find Charles smiling.

 

"Professor?"

 

"I believe that it was the collars and cuffs that were preventing me from reading them, and their abilities."

 

"So then you think there is more to them?" Logan asked.

 

"A lot more. We shall wait and see."

 

"I'm sure we will. Are they awake?" Logan asked.

 

"No their sleeping deeply. I will let you both know when they wake."

 

"Good."

 

"How do you both feel?" Hank asked moving over to look them over.

 

 

"Fine Blue," Logan said batting his hand away when he tried to touch him.

 

"Logan?" He asked worried.

 

"Just a little sensitive that's all."

 

"Are you certain that it all?" Hank asked frowning.

 

"Yeah. Could be a side effect right?"

 

"It can be. . ."

 

Logan sighed.

 

"If I still feel like this in the mornin I'll come down and you can scan me ok?"

 

"Alright."

 

"How far is he now Hank?" Scott asked.

 

"I'm not sure. I will know more when I scan him, and run an . . . Logan, I would like to run an ultrasound if you do not mind?"

 

"What for?" He asked with a frown.

 

"I just want to check on the baby."

 

"Please Logan?" Scott asked.

 

"Ok."

 

Scott walked with Logan and they followed Hank down to the lab.

 

Hank first checked on the girls to find that they were still sleeping deeply.

 

"They really must have worn themselves out," Logan said looking at them.

 

"Yes I believe they did," Hank said and moved to the chair pulling the machine over and began to set it up.

 

Logan just sat in the chair lifting his shirt and adjusting the sweats he was wearing so they were low enough for Hank to run the scan.

 

"This will be cold," Hank said then gently rubbed the gell over Logan's exposed belly getting a hiss from him.

 

"Too cold?" Scott asked moving a little closer.

 

"Yeah a little, but it's ok," Logan said.

 

Hank then took the hand held and gently rubbed it along Logan's belly to find the baby to frown.

"What?!" Both Scott and Logan asked instantly worried.

 

"It's nothing to worry about."

 

"Then?" Logan asked.

 

"It seems that your further along than I had first thought."

 

"Oh then how far am I?" Logan asked looking down at himself.

 

"Three months."

 

"Oh, so when should I feel . . . never mind," Logan said as he felt the first kick.

 

"Oh?" Scott asked moving to feel to grin getting his hand kicked.

 

"Well, everything looks good," Hank said handing Scott a soft wet cloth.

 

Scott smiled and gently cleaned Logan's belly off and his hand.

 

"Well I'm certain that you both want to stay with them tonight?"

 

"Of course," Logan said pulling his pants back up and pulling his shirt back down to get up.

 

"Very well then. If you need anything just let me know," he said and left.

 

They moved over and marveled that they looked perfect now. . . then Scott frowned.

 

"What?" Logan asked.

 

"I never noticed these before," he said and moved to indicate a tattoo on Alex's arm.

 

"Huh? Looks. . ." Logan started to say to take a closer look then checked to find a similar one on Faith's

 

"Why would they have paw print tattoos?" Scott asked still frowning.

 

"Could be lots of reasons," Logan said but had an odd look in his eyes.

 

"You've seen these before haven't you?" Scott asked recognising that look.

 

Scott watched as Logan slowly moved back over to the chair and sat down with that same far away look in his eyes.

 

"Logan?" He asked softly moving to his side.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Warm wind blew soft clouds across the blue sky while children laughed and played along the river.

 

~ ~ ~


	8. Chapter 8

"Logan, are you ok?"

 

"Huh?" He asked seeming to wake as if from a dream.

 

"Are you ok? We're you remembering something?"

 

"Not sure what I remember," he said letting out a deep sigh.

 

Scott just smiled and caressed Logan's arm and he smiled back.

 

Hank walked back in and frowned seeing Logan sitting back in the chair.

 

"Logan, is there a problem?"

 

"Nah. Just had a flashback, and before you go askin no I can't remember much from it."

 

"Ah, I see."

 

"What's up?" Logan asked watching as Hank moved back to the girls.

 

"I would like to scan them while they are still asleep."

 

"Good idea. Need any help?"

 

"Only if Scott is willing to help."

 

"Hank?" Logan asked with that look of his.

 

"Under no circumstances are you to lift anything heavy. Do I make myself clear?" He asked giving Logan his mock glare.

 

"Yep."

 

"Very good."

"Who would you like to scan first?" Scott asked.

 

"Alex, I believe."

 

"Ok," Scott said and gently picked her up and carefully laid her down on the scanner bed to stand back.

 

When the scan was done Hank was frowning deeply.

 

"What is is?" Scott asked.

 

"I am not sure. Could you please move Alex back to the bed so I can scan Faith?"

"Sure."

 

Hank carefully picked Faith up and carefully laid her on the scanner bed to run the scan on her and was still frowning.

 

 

"What?" Logan asked getting up to move to his side.

 

"This is remarkable."

 

"Ok then why are you frowning?" Scott asked.

 

"Scott, please have Charles come down."

 

"Okay," he said and left.

 

Hank then moved Faith back to the bed she was on then saved the scan results and took them to the office. Logan followed and sat down to wait for Scott to return with Charles.

 

Five minutes later Scott returned with Charles and they moved into the room. Hank waited for Scott to be sitting next to Logan before he spoke.

 

"Well?" Charles asked wondering what was so important that Hank had asked Scott to wake him.

 

"I ran another scan of both Faith and Alex to find something quite amazing."

 

"And that is?" Logan asked taking Scott's hand in his.

 

Hank looked to be choosing his words very carefully and it made Logan wonder and worry just a little.

 

"Both have had the same procedure that you yourself have had Logan, but in their case it is different in that the adamantium has the ability to change with the growth of their bones. 

 

"But how?" Scott asked beating Logan to it.

 

"That I am not sure of. I have to run some computer simulations and see if I can replicate how it had been done if only to understand it."

 

"What other abilities do you think they have?" Charles asked.

 

"I am not sure. . ." Hank said and thought of the marks left on the bodies of the men they had killed and the floors.

 

"Hank?" Logan asked.

 

"But you have an idea right?" Scott asked.

 

"Yes, but I would like to wait until they have recovered to find out more."

 

Then suddenly they heard a loud noise in the lab. They rushed out to find Rogue picking up a tray while Bobby was moping up the spilt tea.

 

"Damn!" Logan swore staring at both Faith and Alex.

 

"What? . . . Whoa!" Scott asked then gasped seeing the claw like blades sticking out of both girls hands.

 

They then rushed to their sides and spoke softly to them and they relaxed and fell back asleep. The claws retracted.

 

"We're sorry Professor," Rogue said softly moving towards the doors.

 

"It's alright Maire, you both meant well," he said moving next to her.

 

Bobby finished cleaning up the mess and they went up with Charles.

 

"Well it has been a long day. I will see you four in the morning," Hank said and left.

 

After Hank left Scott and Logan moved stools over as quietly as they could to sit at their sides. They watched as they slept only to fall asleep themselves resting their heads on their arms on the sides of their beds.

 

Several hours later Alex woke to find Scott next to her and smiled to slowly lift a hand to gently run her fingers through his hair waking him.

 

"Hmm, oh hay how are you feeling?" He asked looking up.

 

"Better," she said softly smiling.

 

Scott just smiled to take her hand in his and held it.

 

Faith frowned hearing a soft snoring to open her eyes to find Logan asleep next to her bed. She smiled to run her fingers though his hair then caressed his ear.

 

"Hmm, oh hay darlin, how are you feelin?" Logan asked waking to find her awake.

 

"Fine. Tired but fine."

 

"Know what you mean," he said and carefully stretched.

 

"How long have you been sleeping at our sides?" Faith asked noticing Scott next to Alex.

 

"Hmm, oh. . . (yawn) four hours," Scott said interrupted by a yawn.

 

"You really should be in a bed," Faith said frowning at Logan.

 

"I know. Just wanted to be sure that your both ok," he said taking her hand and held it.

 

"And we are. Go get some real rest in a bed," Faith said giving his hand a squeeze.

 

"If you insist."

 

"Which I do."

 

"Ok, come on babe?" Logan asked holding a hand out to Scott.

 

"Hmm, night," Scott said yawning again to take Logan's hand and let him lead him out of the lab and to their room.

 

"That was really nice of them," Alex said stretching to grin finding that it didn't hurt to do so.

 

"Yeah it was, but Logan has to sleep in a bed and not on some stool."

 

"Hmm, true," Alex said softly falling back asleep. 

 

The next morning Hank walks in to find them sitting on the same bed talking and smiles.

 

"Good morning ladies," he says still smiling as he walks over.

 

"Oh, good morning," Alex says looking at him with a frown.

 

"How are you both feeling today?" Scott asks walking in and over to them.

 

"Ok," Faith says still frowning.

 

"It's ok you can trust Him. He's been with us for quite a while now."

 

"But?" Alex asked.

 

"Ok how about this I'll stay with you while he's examining you?"

 

"Ok."

 

"Great," Scott said with a grin moving to stand near them.

 

"I will make this as fast as I can," Hank said and made sure to be extra gentle with them both.

 

"So where is Logan?" Faith asked once Hank was done.

 

"Still sleeping. He's not a morning person," Scott said with a smile.

 

"Ah."

 

"Well your both in perfect health, and can go up if you like," Hank said moving over to the desk.

 

"We'd like that," Faith said.

 

"Well, how about I fix you both some breakfast?" Scott asked with a grin offering his arms to them.

 

"Sure," Alex said and they both hopped down and took an arm letting Scott lead them up stairs.

 

Once in the kitchen they sat down and watched as he cooked to smile when he brought the food to the table.

 

"Hmm, your a good cook," Faith said.

 

"Mmm, Hmm," Alex said mouth full.

"Thanks," Scott said with a smile.

 

"Good morning ladies," Charles said as he moved in.

 

"Would you like some tea Professor?" Scott asked getting up.

 

"Yes please," Charles said and moved to the table.

 

Scott poured him a tall glass and brought it to him to sit down again.

 

"I take it Hank has cleared the both of you?"

 

"Yes. He said that we're in perfect health," Faith said.

 

"Good. Glad to hear it. Now how about I have Scott get you both settled in the room next to his and Logan's?"

 

"That would be great sir," Alex said smiling.

 

"Then I'll go and check on the room while you finish eating," Scott said to leave. 

 

A few minutes later Scott walks back in with Logan in tow looking tired.

 

"Logan?" Charles asks becoming worried.

 

"I'm fine, just didn't sleep very well," he said and carefully sat down smiling as Scott stood back to get him something to eat.

 

"Are you sure your alright?" Faith asked.

 

"Yeah," he said and rubbed his slightly swollen belly.

 

"Active?" Charles asked moving to his side.

 

"Oh yeah."

 

"May I?"

 

"Sure," Logan said and removed his hand to let Charles feel.

 

"Your right very active. Maybe you should have Hank check?"

 

"I will after I eat."

 

"Maybe all the baby needs if you you to eat?" Alex asked.

 

"Could be," he said with a smile as Scott brought him his food and began to eat.

 

Scott sat next to him and watched him eat.

 

Five minutes later Hank walked in.

 

"And how are you feeling today Logan?"

 

"Fine," he said finishing his meal.

 

"Are you certain?"

 

"Yep. Kid just wanted some food."

 

"I see. Then how are you both feeling today?" Hank asked looking to Faith and Alex.

 

"Fine," Faith said.

 

"Well, now that I'm feelin better why don't we show you two to your room?" Logan asked standing.

 

"Sure," Faith said with a smile moving to stand next to him.

 

Scott just smiled offering an arm to Alex who took it and they walked out. 

 

They walked in and both Faith and Alex looked the room over. 

 

"What do you think?" Scott asked.

 

"It's nice," Alex said turning to face him.

 

"Faith?" Logan asked.

 

"It is nice."

 

"Well we'll leave you two get some rest," Scott said and he and Logan left.

 

Once they left Faith and Alex looked the room over good then sat on the bed and began to softly sing together.

 

"Hmm," Logan said and yawned.

 

"Ok lets get you to bed," Scott said with a smile and led Logan to their room.

 

"I'm tired of bein tired already."

 

"I know. Just lay down and let me rub your back ok?"

 

"Sure," Logan said kicking off his boots and got comfortable on his side to sigh as he felt Scott rubbing his back.

 

"Are you feeling ok?" Scott asked snuggling close and laid and hand on his stomach.

 

"Fine. Why?" Logan asked wrapping his arms around Scott's.

 

"Just worrying I guess," he said and kissed the back of Logan's neck.

 

"I'll give ya sometin to worry bout," he said turning around and began to tickle him.

 

"Logan!" He squealed trying to fend off his attacks.

 

"You give?"

 

"Yes!"

 

"Hmm, good," he said shifting to lay on his side and pulled Scott close for a kiss.

 

"Get some rest love ok?"

 

"Sure," Logan said and gave Scott one more kiss and let him go.

 

Scott was still smiling as he left heading down.

 

A little while Scott went back to grab a sweater to hear something odd. He quietly crept up to the bed and listened. Sure enough Logan was softly singing in his sleep. Scott frowned when he couldn't recognize the language he was singing in.

 

"Hmm, Scott?" Logan asked having sensed his presence and woke.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry for waking you," Scott said carefully sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

 

"It's ok. Somethin up?" Logan said then asked seeing the frown on Scott's face.

 

"Well. . ."

 

"What?"

 

"You were singing in your sleep."

 

"I was?"

 

"Yeah, and in another language too."

 

"Oh."

 

"Do you remember anything?"

 

"I was dreamin. . . oh I see," he said and smiled.

 

"Oh?"

 

"I think it was Cherokee I was singin."

 

"Oh, I didn't know you knew the language."

 

"Almost forgot that I did."

 

"What brought it back? Seeing the tattoos on Faith and Alex?"

 

"Could be. Not really sure."

 

"Well I'm sure you might remember more later."

 

"Might. What's the sweater for?"

 

"I was going to go for a walk. Want to come with?"

 

"Sure." 

 

They walked out the back enjoying the peace and warm sunshine. The warm breeze blew and Logan took a slow deep breath to smile reaching to take Scott's hand.

 

"So. . ." Scott said smiling.

 

"What's up?"

 

"I was just wondering. . ."

 

"About?"

 

"Your singing Cherokee in your sleep."

 

"Oh. . ."

 

"Have any idea what brought it on?"

 

"Could be their tattoos."

 

"It could be. . ."

 

"You think it could be something else besides the tattoos?"

 

"I'm not really sure. It's just a feeling."

 

"Ah," Logan said then noticed that they were out by the boat house and grinned tugging on Scott's hand.

 

"Logan?" Scott asked raising an eyebrow.

 

Logan just grinned wider pulling him inside and to the bedroom. He pulled him close for a tender kiss.

 

"Hmm, in the mood are we?" Scott asked with a smile.

 

"Yeah. . . mind?" Logan asked slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

 

"Hmm, not at all," Scott moaned helping get them naked.

 

Logan just grinned to guide Scott onto the bed on his back to lean over him for a kiss caressing his chest.

 

"Hmm, Logan!" Scott moaned as he licked over a nipple.

 

"Feel good babe?"

 

"Yes!"

 

"Hmm, good," he said moving to the other before slowly moving down.

 

Scott wreathed and moaned under him only to groan as he felt Logan stretch him carefully before moving up for a deep passionate kiss as he guided his way into his body.

 

"Oh god Logan!"

 

"Feels so damn good!"

 

"Yes!"

 

They made love to curl together after resting.

 

"Hmm, that was great," Scott said with a smile.

 

"Yep. Thought you'd think so," Logan said with a grin.

 

"Oh?" Scott asked with a grin.

 

"It's been a while," Logan said and kissed him caressing his back as he pulled him real close.

 

"Yeah it has, but we've been a little busy."

 

"Yeah, and I'm getting the feelin we'll be even more soon."

 

"I'm sure we will be. . . but this was a very nice break."

 

"Let's share a shower and head back."

 

"Sure."

 

On their walk back they stopped at the girl's door and stopped hearing them singing.

 

Scott looked to Logan thinking.

 

Logan noticed the look on Scott's face and wondered to start thinking himself.

 

Scott then grabbed Logan's hand and led him to their room and inside.

 

"What are you thinkin babe?" Logan asked moving to sit on the bed.

 

"Well, first you singing in your sleep then we find them singing in their room."

 

"Yeah, so?"

 

"It was the same song right?"

 

"Yeah it was. Then what you think that's why I was singing in my sleep?"

 

"It could be. We'll just have to find a way to test it."

 

"Like what a type recorder in their room?"

 

"That would work. . . I could set up one that will give the time it's activated."

 

"What do you think they'll think when they find it?"

 

"Oh, uh, I'm not sure."

 

"Well they might not mind once they find out that it's a test."

 

"I'll go and get one set up."

 

With a smile Scott gave Logan a quick kiss then left heading down to the lab.

 

Logan then headed down to the den.

 

"Ah Logan, everything going alright?" Charles asked turning to face him.

 

"Yeah," he said not really focusing on anything.

 

"Is there something troubling you?" Charles asked with a frown watching him closely.

 

"Not troubling just. . . making me think."

 

"Oh?"

 

"Well I was singing in my sleep."

 

"And?"

 

"Well I was singin in Cherokee."

 

"Oh. I wasn't aware that you knew the language."

 

"I forgot that I knew it."

 

"So your wondering what brought back for you?"

 

"Kind of. I think Scott and I know where I got the refresher from."

 

"Faith and Alex?"

 

"Yep. When we watched over them in the lab Scott and I noticed tattoo's. I think that's what started it."

 

"I see. Then what was the other thing?"

 

"Well, Scott and I went past their room and they were singing the exact same song."

 

"Really? Very interesting."

 

"Yeah that's what we thought. Scott also wants to put a recorder in their room and see if their singing is what's triggering mine."

 

"It would be the best way to find out for certain. The trouble is getting it into their room without them knowing about it."

 

"Yeah that is the hardest part."

 

"We will figure something out."

 

"Well we could disguise it a something else?"

 

"We could. What would you suggest?"

 

"Hmm, a lamp."

 

"Good idea. That room could use one. I'll get with Hank and Scott on that. Why don't you go and check in on them?

 

"Sure."

 

As Logan walked up to their door and heard them singing he slowed to a stop seeing a different place a different time. He saw the tipis and drying hides, then the people. He also heard the women singing in the background.

 

In their room Alex stopped singing and looked to the door frowning.

 

"Alex, what is it?" Faith asked worried.

 

"I'm not sure," she said getting up and went to the door to open it and saw Logan standing in the middle of the hall with an odd expression on his face.

 

"Oh, this doesn't look good," Faith said and they slowly walked over to him.

 

"Logan, can you hear me?" Alex asked moving to stand in front of him.

 

"Huh?" He asked still out of it.

 

"Logan, look at me?" Faith asked moving in front of him and took him by the arms.

 

"Faith, Alex? What's going on?" He asked giving his head a shake.

 

"That's what we were wondering. Are you ok now?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"You were out of it. Were you remembering something?"

 

"Hmm, not sure. . . So how do you like it here?" He asked changing the subject.

 

"It's really nice," Alex said with a smile.

 

"And so peaceful, well when the kids aren't heading between classes that is."

 

"True."

 

~ ~ ~

 

Down in the lab Scott and Hank quickly set up a lamp with a hidden mike and a small radio transmitter that would send the sounds it captured down to the lab's computer.

 

"Well?" Scott asked as Charles moved over.

 

"Looks good to me."

 

"Great. I'll just take it up to their room now," he said and left.

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

"Oh hay babe, what's that?" Logan asked hearing Scott walking up a minute later.

 

"Well I thought you two could use a lamp in your room," Scott said holding it up.

 

"Yeah we could thanks Scott," Alex said smiling.

 

Scott smiled back then took it in and set it up on the table and plugged it in and turned it on.


	9. Chapter 9

Looks good," Faith said moving to stand close to Logan.

 

"Yeah it does. Thanks," Alex said and moved to Scott's side and wrapped her arm around his waist hugging him.

 

Logan just smiled to pull Faith to him hugging her smiling, and she grinned back to hug him.

 

"How about a walk before dinner?" Logan asked.

 

"Sounds great," Faith said wrapping her arm around his waist.

 

"Well then let's get moving then?" Scott asked.

 

"Let's," Alex said. 

 

As they walked they had their arms around each other. Logan and Faith were ahead of Alex and Scott. Both couples thinking of other things.

 

Alex surprised Scott by turning her head and kissing his neck right bellow his ear and he got hard instantly making her grin.

 

"How about we skip dinner tonight?" She asked softly.

 

"Sure," he said and pulled her to him for a kiss that turned passionate.

 

Faith picked up on her thoughts as Logan picked up on Scott's and they both grinned to turn and face each other and met in a passionate kiss themselves.

 

Without asking they headed for the boat house and inside.

 

Scott went to the large couch and pulled the cushions off to pull out the bed getting a grin from Alex.

 

Logan grabbed two pillows and tossed them to Scott who grinned. He winked at Scott then pulled Faith into the bedroom closing the door.

 

Scott pulled Alex to him and they stripped to sit on the bed. Alex then playfully shoved Scott onto his back and straddled his hips leaning down for a kiss. She then rubbed herself against him making him moan only to groan as she shifted and let him slide into her. They broke the kiss to groan.

 

"Oh Scott!" Alex moaned going slow.

 

"Alex!" Scott gasped to grab onto her hips letting her down slowly.

 

Once ready she began to move really enjoying how it felt to grin making Scott grin back. He then began to caress her all over only to lean up to take a nipple into his mouth sucking on it making her groan and go faster and harder.

 

"Hmm, oh yes!" Scott groaned laying back.

 

"Oh gods! Oh yes! SCOTT!" She moaned to yell as she came.

 

"YES! ALEX!" Scott yelled coming hard.

 

In the bedroom Faith and Logan rolled around on the bed kissing each other deeply. Logan then rolled on his back and pulled Faith on top. She then took him into her with a groan.

 

"Oh yes!"

 

"Feels so good," Logan moaned.

 

"Gods yes!" She groaned and began to move making them both moan.

 

Logan took a firm hold of her hips and guided her then began to caress her all over to her breasts to lean up and lick and suck on both making her groan and go harder and faster. He then rolled over and leaned down for a deep passionate kiss. She grinned to roll them over again only to come hard as he changed angle.

 

"Oh yes LOGAN!"

 

"FAITH!" Logan howled coming hard.

 

She got off and laid next to him letting out a deep sigh only to smile and laugh softly hearing the shower running.

 

"Shall we?" Logan asked with a grin.

 

"Can we? I mean is the shower big enough for four?"

 

"Yep."

 

She just grinned to jump up and they went in.

 

Faith went to Alex for a kiss while Logan pulled Scott close. Just being close to him with the smell of sex in the air he got hard.

 

"Yes!" Scott moaned turning.

 

Logan just grinned to stretch him and guide his way in and made love to him kissing and lightly biting his heck only to come hard triggering a hard climax from him.

 

"God you two are so hot!" Faith moaned watching them.

 

"That they are. Shall we?" Alex said to ask.

 

Faith just grinned to pull Alex close and kissed her. They caressed each other while kissing to grind against each other to climax again.

 

"Faith!"

 

"Alex!"

 

"You two are just as hot babe," Logan said meeting Faith's eyes with a grin.

They showered then got up and dressed to head to the mansion.

 

"You missed dinner," Hank said looking to Logan with a stern look.

 

"I know."

 

"Come into the kitchen and eat. All of you," he said and they followed.

 

Once they ate they went to their rooms and crashed.

 

The next morning Scott woke and shifted to grab his glasses and smiled hearing Logan softly singing in his sleep again. Once he had his glasses on he rolled to watch him. He then carefully got out of bed and got dressed to head down to the lab to find Hank sitting at his computer.

 

"Well?"

 

"They woke a little while ago and began to sing."

 

"So it is their singing that's triggering his singing in his sleep."

 

"Logan was singing in his sleep again?"

 

"Yeah. He started right after I woke."

 

"Interesting. Was it this song?" Hank asked and played a part of their song.

 

"Yeah. I wonder why their singing is triggering him to sing in his sleep?"

 

"I am not sure yet."

 

"Hmm, well we now know that. I guess we'll figure the second part out later."

 

Scott then headed up for breakfast to sit with Logan, Alex and Faith.

 

"So what would you like to do today?" Logan asked.

 

"Well it's Saturday, so we've got the whole day to ourselves."

 

"I'd like to go outside. Can we?" Alex asked moving to Scott's side and took a hand.

 

"Sure," he said with a smile and they went out and just walked along the trails for a while.

 

Two hours later Logan chuckled hearing Faith's and Alex's stomachs growl.

 

"What?" Faith asked.

 

"Hungry already?"

 

"Yeah I guess I am."

 

"I know I am," Alex said.

 

"Same here," Logan said and they went back for an early lunch.

"So how about we go out to the boat house?" Faith asked reaching up to run her fingers through Logan's hair.

 

"Sure darlin," he said with a smile.

 

Scott and Alex just grinned and they left walking out to go into the living room. They talked and laughed for a while then Alex winked to Faith to move and sat on Scott's lap leaning close for a kiss. He just wrapped his arms around her kissing her back.

 

Faith then smiled to move to Logan and moved him behind Alex. He rose an eyebrow, but leaned close carefully brushing her hair to the side and kissed her neck making her moan. She reached back and caressed his thigh and he went back to kissing her neck to get a groan as he licked up to behind her ear.

 

"Hmm, oh Scott! Logan!" She moaned breaking the kiss with Scott feeling first Scott caressing her breasts then Logan licking her neck.

 

Logan then began to caress her to meet Scott's hands on her breasts to pull back and grin. He then caressed one hand down her stomach to her thigh only to caress Scott down to his groin feeling that he was rock hard and he groaned.

 

"Hmm, Logan!"

 

Alex growled low and turned to wrap her arms around Logan's neck and kissed him hard.

 

Logan backed up holding her to him while Faith moved to kiss Scott.

 

"Hmm, shall we move into the bedroom?" She asked with a smile.

 

"Yes," he said and they went in to strip and climb into bed to kiss some more.

 

They then turned to kiss both Alex and Logan.

 

Faith then climbed on top of Scott kissing him deeply as he caressed her all over.

 

Alex then let Logan lay her down and kneeled between her spread legs and moaned as he kissed her all over before he guided his way into her.

 

Faith grinned hearing them to guide Scott into her and both moaned only to groan as she began to move.

 

Scott caressed her all over then leaned up to lick and suck on both of her breasts making her moan and move faster then harder.

 

Alex moaned as Logan began to move and caressed him all over to reach up and pulled him down for a passionate kiss only to break it as she came dragging him after.

 

"LOGAN!"

 

"ALEX!"

 

"Oh gods! FAITH!

 

"OH YES! SCOTT!"

 

Faith just collapsed on top of Scott warn out for the moment making him smile.

 

While Logan shifted to lay next to Alex taking a hand to hold it as they rested.

 

They then shared another shower to dry off and got dressed to head back to the mansion and had dinner. They went to Scott and Logan's room talking until it got late.

 

"Well it's gettin late. We should get some rest," Logan said rubbing his belly.

 

"Is the baby active?" Scott asked moving to feel and gently rubbed.

 

"A little. Might have been a little too active today."

 

"Ah. Well then we'll leave so you can rest," Faith said and got to her feet.

 

"Good night," Alex said and they left.

 

"Well let's get some sleep?" Scott said and moved to change and they crashed.

 

Faith and Alex went to their room falling asleep once comfortable.

 

For the next few weeks Logan gets more moody and bigger, while Alex and Faith show a bigger appetite making Scott wonder.

 

He then has an idea to help them relax and has them meet in the den while the kids are outside.

 

"What's up Scott?" Alex asks walking over to him to take a hand.

 

"Well. . . I had a thought and wondered if you three would be interested."

 

"In?" Logan asked moving to sit down rubbing his belly.

 

"Do you remember the song you were singing?"

 

"Yeah," he asked eyebrow raised.

 

"And you two remember the song you've been singing?"

 

"Yeah. . . we didn't know anyone knew about it," Faith said frowning.

 

"Well it's interesting, but when you two sing Logan ends up singing in his sleep."

 

"Really?" Alex asks smiling to look at Faith.

 

"That is interesting."

 

"So what you want us to sing now?" Logan asks.

 

"Yes. I think it would help. It would also be good for the baby," Scott said to move and sat next to Logan gently rubbing his belly that was really starting to show.

 

He let out a sigh and thought it over to look to both Alex and Faith.

 

"Well, what do you two think?"

 

"I think he's right in that it will help the baby calm down," Faith said moving to his other said.

 

Alex just smiled.

 

"Ok," Logan said and closed his eyes and placed a hand over Scott's on his belly.

 

Wi Na De Ya Ho 

Wi Na De Ya 

Wi Na De Ya 

Ho Ho Ho Ho

He Ya Ho

I am of the Great Spirit, 

It is so 

I am of the Great Spirit

I am of the Great Spirit

It is so.

 

They sang it softly then a little louder to smile, then Logan sang one alone at first then both Faith and Alex sang with him.

 

Just like the wind feels 

The flight of the sparrow 

I feel you today 

And just like the earth knows the 

Rain comes tomorrow 

I know you today 

Time is not my friend 

Cause they say that time 

Can have an end 

But you and I, my friend 

Are what we are forever 

Just like the drum calls 

Us brother to brother 

I hear you today 

And just like the love 

Of a child for her mother 

I love you today 

Time is not my friend 

Cause they say that time 

Can have an end 

But you and I, my friend

Are what we are forever 

We are the strong ones 

The long ago ones 

You and our brother, eternally 

We feel the magic of being givers

And life delivers love 

To those who seek it 

Earth children be free 

Earth children be free

 

As they let their voices fade they looked to Logan with an odd _expression on their faces.

 

 

"What?"

 

"How do you know those songs?" Faith asked.

 

"I spent time with a Cherokee tribe. . . long time ago."

 

"Oh."

 

Alex moved to Faith's side and looked to her.

 

// I think we should tell them. //

 

// About? //

 

// This and our other ability. //

 

// Are you sure? //

 

// Very. You know we can trust them. //

 

Faith sighed but nodded.

 

Logan and Scott frowned watching them.

 

// I think their telepathic, // Scott thought to Logan.

 

// You sure? //

 

// Yes. Looks like it right? //

 

// Yeah it does. //

 

Alex turned and looked to them.

 

"Are you two ok?" Scott asked with a frown.

 

"Yes. We have something to tell you. . ."

 

"But?"

 

"We don't want anyone else to know."

 

"Ok," Scott said and went to the door and locked it he then moved to sit next to Logan again.

 

"Well we. . . haven't told or shown this to anyone," Alex said looking to Scott.

 

"It's ok you can trust us," Scott said getting up to move to her and took her hands smiling.

 

"Yeah I think we can," she said smiling giving his hands a squeeze.

 

He then moved back to Logan and sat down.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ok here goes nothing," Faith said and they moved to the center of the room and shifted into their animal forms.

 

"Wow," Scott said to smile looking to Logan.

 

"Makes sense now," he said thinking.

 

"It does?" Scott asked with a puzzled frown.

 

"I could smell something different with their scents. Just like now there is something different about their scents."

 

"You mean?" Scott asked to look back at them.

 

They shifted back to frown.

 

"You mean we're pregnant?" Faith asked.

 

"Yeah that's exactly what I'm sayin."

 

"Well, how about we go and have Hank check to be sure?" Scott asked.

 

"Is that ok with you two?"

 

"I guess," Faith said to look to Alex.

 

"I'd like to know for sure, cause I've been really hungry lately."

 

"Ok then let's go," Faith said.

 

Scott stood and took Alex's hand while Logan took Faith's and they went down.

 

"Well, how are you feeling Logan? I see that your really starting to show."

 

"Yeah, and feeling it," he said and let him examine him.

 

"Well, your doing fine. So what brings you four down here?" 

 

"Well, we'd like you to check Faith and Alex."

 

"Oh?"

 

"We might be having more than one baby around here," Logan said rubbing his belly.

 

"Well then come on over and let me check and see?" 

 

Hank examined them to smile.

 

"Well?" Logan asked.

 

"It is as you expected."

 

"And?" Logan asked hearing something in his voice.

 

Hank just smiled.

 

"What is it?" Faith asked not liking his silence and smiling.

 

"I am sorry for making you uncomfortable," Hank said.

 

"Then what is it?"

 

"Well it seems that the father of your child is Scott, while Logan is the father of Alex's."

 

"Really?" Logan asked with a smile.

 

"Really."

 

All four grinned.

 

"Well this is going to get very interesting," Charles said moving in.

 

"Professor, your ok with all this?" Scott asked.

 

"Of course I am Scott. Both Faith and Alex can trust again because of you two, and your all in love with each other. There's nothing wrong with that."

 

"That's good to know," Logan said rubbing his belly.

 

"You should get some rest Logan," Hank said moving to his side.

 

"Ok."

 

"And you two as well. Get some rest," Hank said looking to Faith and Alex.

 

"Ok," Alex said and they went to their room for a nap.

 

Scott then led Logan to their room and laid next to him holding his hand to fall asleep. 

 

Three months later Logan's looking big being seven months.

 

"There you are," Scott said walking in and sits next to him and gently rubs his belly.

 

"Just need some sun without being outside."

 

"Ah. Feeling ok though?" Scott asked feeling the baby settle finally.

 

"Yeah. Getting big, but other than that I'm feelin fine."

 

"Good."

 

"Where are Faith and Alex?"

 

"Resting."

 

"Oh?"

 

"After eating Alex felt tired, so Faith took her to their room for a nap."

 

"Ah."

 

"So only two more months?" Scott asked with a smile.

 

"Yep. . . then six more for the girls."

 

"Yeah. Then we'll really have our hands full huh?"

 

"Yep."

 

~ ~ ~ Two months later. . .

 

Hank looked up frowning as he saw Logan walk in looking really big. He got up and went to his side.

 

"Logan, are you feeling alright?"

 

"Yeah. . . the kid shifted lower last night."

 

Hank checked and frowned.

 

"Yes it has, but the child is facing the wrong way. Come over here and sit down?" He said then led him to the delivery chair.

 

"So the kid isn't in the right position to be born?"

 

"No. I know this will be uncomfortable, but I have to get the child to turn around."

 

"Ok."

 

"Hank?" Scott asked rushing on and to Logan's side.

 

"He is getting very close."

 

"But?"

 

"He has to get the kid to turn around. . . AH!" Logan said then cried out.

 

"I am sorry my friend," Hank said then felt to sit back.

 

Scott grabbed the other stool and once seated he felt Logan's belly to get his hand kicked.

 

"Hay little one I wasn't the one poking you," Scott said and gently rubbed Logan's belly.

 

Hank just smiled.

 

"Easy for you, your not the one getting kicked from the inside Blue," Logan said frowning.

 

"No, and I'm sorry Logan, but the baby had to move or the delivery would have been really hard on you."

 

"I know. . . just want to be able to sleep on my stomach again."

 

"A few more days and you will be," he said getting up and went into the office.

 

"You ok?" Scott asked.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Good. . . wow!" Scott said and felt Logan's stomach tighten.

 

"Oh man!" Logan moaned.

 

"Logan?!" Scott asked worried.

 

"Just a contraction babe. . . nothin to worry about."

 

"Your sure?"

 

"Yep."

 

Hank heard them talking and walked back over to feel for himself and smiled.

 

"It's Braxton Hicks. Just Logan's body getting ready for delivery."

 

"Are they painful?"

 

"Not usually, but I had to force the child to turn around, so it will be uncomfortable for Logan right now."

 

"So how long do they usually last?" Logan asked.

 

"Not long."

 

"Oh man I think I need to walk for a bit," Logan said trying to get up.

 

"Good idea Logan, walking will help," Hank said and helped him to his feet.

 

As they walk Logan feels more of the contractions and they get stronger every time he then turns around and they walk back and Scott frowns seeing that he was leading them back to the lab. Only when they get there he cries out as he gets the strongest one yet wrapping his arms around his belly.

 

"AH!"

 

"Logan?!" Scott asks getting worried.

 

"Oh gods!"

 

"HANK!" Scott yells holding onto Logan's arm.

 

"What? Oh I see," he asks walking out to rush to them.

 

They get Logan stripped and into a gown then to the delivery chair. Hank then starts two IV's and gets the drugs into his system.

 

"How do yo feel now Logan?" Hank asks a minute later.

 

"Hmm, odd. . ." he says eyes glassy.

 

"Hank?" Scott asks getting worried.

 

"I had to give him something to slow his healing as well as for the pain."

 

"Oh. I'll be right back ok Logan?" He asks taking the scrubs Hank hands him.

 

"Huh?"

 

"I'll be right back."

 

"Oh uh ok."

 

Scott then rushes to scrub down and change. He then rushes back to his side.

 

"Ok I'm going to start Logan," Hank said.

 

"Start what?"

 

"Hank's going to take the baby out now," Scott said holding his hand.

 

"Oh ok."

 

"Logan, do you feel this?" Hank asked making the first incision.

 

"Nope. . . should I?"

 

"No."

 

"Oh good."

 

"Just look at me ok Logan?" Scott asks brushing his hair from his face.

 

"Sure," he said with a smile.

 

"Good."

 

Hank made quick work and pulled the baby from him.

 

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord Scott?"

 

"Yes," he said and did to smile getting his first look at their child.

 

"Oh man I feel funny!" Logan said going pale.

 

"Hank?!"

 

He gently laid the baby in the incubator and quickly finished with Logan and removed the IV to slow his healing and he began to heal. A minute later his color returned to normal. He then returned to the baby to get a cry. He quickly cleaned and moved the incubator over to return to Logan.

 

"How do you feel now Logan?" Scott asked.

 

No answer.

 

"Logan? Oh god Hank!" Scott gasped.

 

Hank looked up and frowned Logan's eyes were open and he wasn't breathing. He checked his vitals and frowned.

 

"Hank!!"

 

He gave him two shots and checked for a pulse, he then moved up and breathed for him all the while Scott began to cry. A minute later Logan gasped and blinked several times to swallow and lick his lips and frowned hearing crying. He looked to his side to find Scott nearly sobbing.

 

"Babe?"

 

"Oh god!" Scott sobbed and lifted his hand to kiss the back holding it tightly.

Hank then checked him to see that he was mostly healed. He cleaned him off then covered his belly with a large gause pad and taped it in place.

 

"What happened? Scott, why are you crying?"

 

"You stopped breathing Logan," Hank said.

 

"Oh. You ok babe?"

 

"Yeah. . . god I thought you had died!"

 

"Nah. Come here?" He asked and hugged him.

 

Hank smiled then moved to check their baby over to get a loud cry.

 

"Hank?" Logan asked.

 

"Just the normal tests I need to run," he said and carefully wrapped the baby in a soft warm blanket and carried the child over.

 

"Oh. Boy or girl?"

 

"Boy. A healthy boy," he said to hand him to him.

 

Logan smiled taking him into his arms.

 

Scott quickly washed his face off then cleaned and dried his glasses to return to Logan side.

 

"Want to hold him?" Logan asked with a smile.

 

"Sure," Scott said taking his son into his arms.

 

"Have either of you thought of what names you like?" Hank asked checking Logan over good.

 

"Well babe?"

 

"Oh. Uh, well I've always liked Thomas," Scott said with a smile.

 

Logan smiled and thought it over. . .

 

"How about Thomas Julian Summers?"

 

"I like that," Scott said looking from Logan to their son.

 

"Well, TJ for short is not all that bad," Hank said moving to his desk.

 

"I didn't even think of that. Your right it's not bad," Logan said smiling.

 

"TJ. I like that too," Scott said moving to Logan's side.

 

"Hmm, well I think TJ is hungry," Logan said with a smile as his son tries to suck on his finger.

 

"Well?" Hank asked giving him a smile.

 

"You mean?" He asked looking down at his chest.

 

"Yes."

 

"Oh, ok," he said to take him back and held him just right and once he got the idea he began to drink.

 

Scott smiled watching.

 

"I'll be back in a little while ok?" He asked.

 

"Oh?" Logan asked looking up from watching TJ.

 

"I'm going to let Charles know about TJ."

 

"Oh right ok," he said.

 

Scott leaned down for a quick kiss then left.

 

Scott ran up and on his way to the office a few of the kids stopped and smiled. He frowned then walked in to see Charles smile.

 

"What?"

 

"I take it Logan has delivered?"

 

"What? Oh right. . . I completely forgot. Yeah he did."

 

"Well?"

 

"A boy. His name is Thomas Julian Summers. TJ for short."

 

"I like that name," Charles said with a smile.

 

"So do we."

 

"Well, then I think I'll go down with you and see them."

 

"Great," Scott said with a grin and they went down.

 

~ ~ ~

 

The next few months are busy with Scott and Logan taking care of TJ, and also helping the girls along the way until they have their babies.

 

Then one afternoon. . .

 

Logan was walking down to the kitchen for a snack when he heard a gasp and rushed to find Alex bent over breathing deep.

 

"Lex, are you in labor?" He asked rushing to her side.

 

"Yes!"

 

"Damn," he swore and carefully picked her up and rushed her to the lab to find that Faith was already there with Scott.

 

"Bring her over here?" Hank asked getting a bed ready.

 

"Darlin, why didn't you call for help?" Logan asked as he gently laid her down and helped get her ready.

 

"I was busy trying to deal with the pain," she said and let out a sigh as she felt the pain medication kick in.

 

"If your down here who's watching TJ?" Logan asked Scott.

 

"Ro."

 

"Oh good. How are you doin Faith?"

 

"Ok," she said squeezing Scott's hand.

 

"Logan, do you know how to deliver a child?" Hank asked moving over to help Faith.

 

"Enough to help her have the baby, but not the other."

 

"That is good enough. I will deal with the other stuff once the babies are out."

 

Two hours later of screaming and swearing both gave birth and were resting.

 

"Well, what luck both are boys," Hank said checking them over.

 

"So what name do you like darlin?" Logan asked Alex.

 

"Hmm. . . Aiden is one."

 

"Hmm. . . how about Aiden Joseph?"

 

"I like that," she said with a smile.

 

"What about a last name?" Hank asked.

 

"Oh. . ." she said looking to Logan.

 

He let out a deep sigh looking uncomfortable.

 

"Logan?" She asked with a frown.

 

"Scott, what about yours and Faith's?"

 

"That's easy, Patrick James Summers."

 

"Very good. I'll just finish the birth certificates and once their signed your all happy parents."

 

"We'll see about that," Faith said with a smile.

 

"Too true," Scott said smiling back.

 

The End.


End file.
